


You have to tell me what you want

by mechanical_bro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abominations (Dragon Age), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Demons, Gen, I wrote this being possessed by the Choice! Spirit!, Illusions, Incest, Insanity, Loss of Limbs, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with Tranquil, Suicide, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: AU, в котором Вестником Андрасте стал Максвелл Тревельян-младший, бремя управления Инквизицией взял на себя его отец — Максвелл Тревельян-старший, а Нерия Сурана, откликнувшись на приглашение Лелианы, прибыла в Скайхолд.Текст является фантазией на тему одного из возможных эпилогов игры, связанных с квестом «Защитники Справедливости».Ключи: драма, NC-17, нехронологическое повествование, смена сущности (одержимость).





	You have to tell me what you want

Палочки, перечёркнутые косой чертой. Пять штук в ряд, пять рядов в столбце, пять столбцов рядом. Нерия проводит по ребристому от насечек камню грязным пальцем.  
_«Может быть, ты хочешь знать, сколько времени прошло? Вернуть себе его ощущение? Разве тебе не интересно?»_  
Она перестала вести счёт дням довольно давно. Ей действительно уже не интересно; нет разницы, сколько восходов она встретила в этой темнице — какой смысл считать их? Может быть, правильнее было бы вести счёт на оставшиеся дни до вечной ночи. Но будет ли это вечная ночь? Может быть, вечная алая заря. Или вновь открывшаяся Брешь. Или... осквернённое небо?  
Нерия представляет себе белёсую дымку с прожилками скверны — такими же, как на своих руках. Чёрный дождь из похожих на куски гнилой плоти облаков. Тёмные капли на красных лириумных кристаллах.  
_«О, я не придумал бы лучше, Нерия!»_  
Она так устала от этого голоса в голове. От тяжёлого ошейника и кандалов, испещрённых лириумными рунами, не дающими ей использовать магию. От неизвестности.  
_«Если хочешнь узнать как всё изменилось там, вне стен этой башни, за то время пока ты здесь... я могу показать. Хочешь?»_  
Нерия даже не думает над тем, чтобы идти на сделку с демоном ради подобных знаний.

Поэтому оценить истинный масштаб изменений ей удаётся лишь на пути к собственной смерти, — Нерию не покидает предчувствие, что именно на встречу с ней она спускается по винтовой башенной лестнице в сопровождении двух конвоиров. Что сама Смерть — а не лорд Инквизитор — вызвала её к себе.  
И не на суд. На казнь.   
_«Ты же убийца. Помнишь Адамант, Нерия?»_

_Она открывает глаза и видит звёздное небо сквозь клубы дыма, делает вдох — и чувствует запахи гари, крови и серы._  
_И впервые за несколько месяцев, вместо сводившего с ума Зова, в голове её — тишина._  
_За этими ощущениями приходят следующие — боль и тяжесть. Она понимает, что лежит на спине, придавленная к земле чем-то массивным: обломками или, что вероятнее, чьим-то телом. Приложив немалые усилия, превозмогая боль, ей удаётся высвободиться из-под..._  
_— Ох, нет! — шепчет она, накрывая рот липкой от крови рукой._  
_«Хочешь это забыть, Нерия? Хочешь?» — Голос в голове — сейчас, или тогда? — смеётся громко и мерзко._  
_Каллен. Это его мёртвое тело она с таким трудом спихнула с себя. Обломок её посоха торчит у него из груди — удар был такой, что острие пробило доспех насквозь; очевидно, что для подобного нужно обладать нечеловеческой силой._  
_Она ведь... не могла это сделать?_  
_«Может быть, ты просто не помнишь, Нерия? Может, ты убила его, повинуясь Зову?»_  
_Она вздрагивает, когда кто-то грубо хватает её за плечо, и, подняв глаза, видит склонившегося над ней Инквизитора. Он смотрит на тело мёртвого генерала, затем — на Нерию, и со странной улыбкой произносит: «Убийца»._

Жуткое воспоминание остаётся в стенах башни. Нерия и её сопровождающие выходят на улицу.  
Невесомый первый снег покрывает мёрзлую землю. Белые крупинки продолжают медленно сыпать с неба, и Нерия думает что ошибалась, предполагая Скайхолд островком вечной тёплой осени в окружении Морозных гор.   
Проходя по нижнему двору мимо ворот, она вспоминает, как приехала в крепость, получив письмо Лелианы. Собственную радость от встречи со старыми друзьями, и — впервые за долгие месяцы — надежду сквозь невыносимую песнь Зова.   
По лестнице, ведущей на верхний двор, навстречу ей спустился тогда сам Вестник Андрасте — юный Максвелл Тревельян. Избежав лишнего официоза, они с ним обменялись приветствиями и даже немного посмеялись над тем, как много слышали друг о друге, но лишь теперь, наконец, встретившись, могут понять, что из тех слухов — домыслы, а что — правда.  
Он произвёл на Нерию впечатление влюблённого в жизнь, верящего в собственное предназначение, доброго парня, — как оказалось впоследствии, в этом она не ошиблсь.  
Что ж. Тем труднее теперь сознавать, что о нём можно говорить лишь в прошедшем времени. «Был».

_Она стоит позади Вестника на балконе его роскошных покоев. Обнажённый по пояс, он тяжело опирается на каменные перила правой рукой, а плечо его обмотано промокшими кровавыми тряпками на том месте, где должна быть левая._  
_Неведомая сила не даёт Нерии ни пошевелиться, ни окликнуть его, ни подойти ближе._  
_«Смотри!»_  
_А что же остаётся?_  
_Вестник, содрогаясь от рыданий, ложится на широкие перила животом, неловко поворачивается, закидывает следом левую ногу, поднимает правую и, подтянувшись единственной рукой, переваливается за них._

Находясь в башне, она видела этот сон несколько раз, но, в отличие от многих других видений, с самого первого была уверена в его страшной правдивости.  
Она не знает, что за события привели к этому. Не знает причины, но знает следствие: Вестник «был». А теперь он мёртв.   
_«Правда бывает страшнее любого из снов»._

Конвоир толкает её в спину — Нерия и сама не замечает, что остановилась посреди лестницы.   
Преодолев оставшиеся ступени, она выходит на площадку верхнего двора, с тоской вспоминая, что раньше здесь всегда было многолюдно и шумно. Утром на тренировку выходили солдаты Инквизиции, днем сновали туда-сюда простые обитатели крепости, ближе к вечеру из окон уютного «Приюта Вестника» доносились песни и смех.  
Сейчас, глухой ночью, окна таверны темны. В голове Нерии — не без вмешательства демона, но хотя бы без его комментариев, — возникает ряд чужих мыслей и образов: сожаления о том, что по вечерам Мариден больше не поёт своих баллад, страх перед странными храмовниками и не менее странными Стражами, расхаживающими по двору...  
Пусть Нерия и не была свидетельницей этих изменений, они наводят на неё тоску.  
Неожиданно для себя, Нерия вспоминает также человека по имени Имшаэль, вывезенного Инквизитором из погибающей от заражения красным лириумом Сарнии. Он поселился в западной башне, ближайшей к таверне, и, кажется, именно с тех пор...  
_«С тех пор всё пошло на лад, с тех самых пор я присматриваю за тобой, милый Страж!»_  
Она вновь чувствует удар в плечо и делает шаг вперёд.

Лорд Тревельян практически сразу сделал Имшаэля одним из своих советников, сместив Кассандру: та впоследствии неоднократно и во всеуслышание заявляла, что Имшаэль — демон, за что была отправлена в изгнание и, по слухам, даже... казнена?  
_«Не верь тем слухам! Разве могут быть сомнения в том что казнь — это слишком просто?»_  
Все воспоминания до событий в крепости Адамант для Нерии словно подёрнуты серой дымкой. Разъедены Зовом.  
Она путается в собственных мыслях, поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей в Тронный зал крепости.  
Здесь, на площадке между двумя пролётами, она впервые встретила лорда Максвелла Тревельяна-старшего — отца Вестника, главу новой Инквизиции. В отличие от сына, этот немолодой мужчина сразу произвёл на Нерию отталкивающее впечатление: у него были злые глаза, в которых ей ещё много раз чудились странные выражения: Голод? Похоть?  
Приветствуя её впервые, он упомянул, что недавно вернулся из цитадели Теринфаль, где в одиночку одержал победу над хитроумным демоном Зависти. Пусть эта победа и была омрачена потерей Убежища, Нерия, выразив свои соболезнования, всё же отдала должное его бесстрашию и стойкости: далеко не каждый может сразиться с демоном и выйти из боя победителем. Кому, как не ей, это знать...  
Как рассказывала потом Лелиана, сразу после этих слов Нерия упала без чувств к ногам Инквизитора и около двух недель находилась в беспамятстве; выхаживала её младшая дочь лорда Тревельяна, маг-целитель — Эвелина.  
Сама Нерия помнила лишь оглушающий, страшный в своём совершенстве Зов.   
_«Демон Праздности из той, другой Башни... Это было не так уж и сложно, верно? Ты была молода, рядом с тобой находились те, кто верил в тебя и поддерживал. Зависть — древнее и страшнее. Не зря ты поздравила его с такой победой»._

Понукаемая окликами конвоиров, Нерия входит в огромный зал, в котором лорд Инквизитор вершил своё правосудие. В его дальнем конце, в окружении витражей, стоит пустующий аскетичный трон с изображением Пророчицы Андрасте; от курильниц по обе стороны от него идёт сизый дым.  
Нерия помнит, как лорд Тревельян восседал на этом троне, а она, преклонив колени, выслушивала унизительные обвинения в убийстве, которого — уверена! — не совершала. Помнит бледного, как полотно, Вестника, стоящего по левую руку от отца, и антиванку с кипой бумаг.   
_«Может быть, ты хочешь знать, правдивы ли были эти обвинения? Знать точно. Ведь не каждый способен посмотреть правде в глаза, Нерия!»_  
Она помнит собственные слова о том, что Стражей могут судить только Стражи. Смесь презрения и самодовольства в голосе Инквизитора, отвечающего, что Орден изгнан из Орлея, и лишь его, Тревельяна, милостью Нерия до сих пор жива.  
_«Помнишь, во время Мора твоя подруга-ведьма предупреждала тебя, что все твои заслуги забудут так скоро, будто их и не было вовсе? Может быть, тогда или сейчас, ты хотела бы это изменить?»_  
Она не признаёт обвинений. Её приговор — заточение в восточной башне Скайхолда, по слухам, являвющейся чем-то вроде особой тюрьмой для магов. И это — лишь временная мера, до следующего суда  
Напоследок Инквизитор желает, чтобы в следующий раз она была сговорчивей.

_И вновь она — или лишь её тень? — за спиной Вестника. Обе руки пока ещё при нём; он стоит на коленях перед инквизиторским троном. Сегодня он — подсудимый._  
_Лорд Тревельян зачитывает длинный текст обвинительного приговора — Нерия тонет в потоке имён и событий, но ей удаётся уловить главное: волей Императрицы Флорианны Вестник обвиняется в срыве мирных переговоров в Халамширале, заговоре против Императрицы Селины и Великого герцога Гаспара и последующем жестоком убийстве обоих._  
_Вестник вскакивает на ноги, но приставленные к нему стражники хватают его за плечи и рывком опускают обратно. Он закрывает лицо руками._  
_Нерия слышит гомон возмущённой толпы за спиной._  
_«Все они верят, что он виновен. Ещё немного — и он сам поверит в это! Если бы ты была здесь тогда... Ты бы тоже поверила»._  
_Инквизиция же, в свою очередь, обвиняет Вестника в ереси: его слова о том, что безымянный благой дух — а не Пророчица Андрасте — вывел его из Тени, вызвали волну возмущения среди верующих._  
_«Какая ошибка! Посметь сказать правду тем, кто захлебнулся во лжи... Но было ли это правдой?»_  
_Вестник молчит, опустив голову. Нерия не видит его лица и думает, что это к лучшему; ей хватает и псевдо-скорбного выражения на лице Инквизитора, для оглашения приговора вставшего со своего трона._  
_Он говорит о том, что Вестник — его родная кровь, что когда-то он возлагал на него большие надежды... Лишь затем, чтобы тот, милостью Андрасте спасённый от демонов, попрал Её имя и имя Создателя?_  
_Лорд Тревельян кладёт руку на голову сына и говорит, что только безграничное милосердие и любовь не даёт ему вынести смертный приговор. Но за то, что Вестник презрел в своей бездумной гордыне дар, коим его наградила Пророчица, и использовал его со злым умыслом, извратив саму суть, этот дар у него отнимут._  
_Отнимут руку с Меткой._  
_Инквизитор поднимает голову, и Нерия с запоздалым ужасом понимает, что в его глазах нет ничего человеческого._

  
Они останавливается перед массивными дверьми, ведущими в ставку командования. Пока один конвойный подходит к ним, Нерия прислушивается к странным звукам, доносящимся из-за этой двери; ей кажется, или это... женские стоны? Но кто мог...  
Дверь открывается, и второй конвойный в очередной — и последний — раз с силой толкает Нерию в спину, — так, что она чуть не падает, споткнувшиь о высокий порог. Лязг поспешно закрывающихся тяжёлых замков за спиной её даже не удивляет.  
Зал, в котором она оказывается, погружён во тьму — лишь на большом столе, накрытом картой, тускло горит свеча. Её слабый свет рисует контуры двух человеческих фигур, и Нерия, зажмурившись от ужаса, думает что лучше бы тьма скрыла их.  
Лорд Максвелл Тревельян стоит меж разведённых ног собственной дочери, и ритмичные движения его бёдер не оставляют у Нерии никаких сомнений в том, что здесь происходит. Эвелина под ним издаёт те самые тихие стоны, что были слышны в коридоре; бледное лириумное клеймо на её лбу светится голубым, мантия порвана и испачкана кровью, — кровь тонкими струйками бежит из уголков рта при каждом выдохе.   
Лицо Инквизитора искажено странной гримасой и, из-за недостаточного освещения, Нерия с опозданием понимает, что это уже даже сложно назвать лицом: скорее, изуродованной наростами и сочащейся гноем плотью одержимого.  
Нерия подходит ближе, будто что-то подталкивает её вперед против воли. Она чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд демона, слышит глухое рычание — он заносит над телом Эвелины клинок и резким движением вонзает в грудь по самую рукоять.  
У Нерии темнеет в глазах. Пошатнувшись, она хватается за край стола в попытке удержать равновесие, но падает на колени, и её выворачивает на каменный пол.   
Несколько мгновений после этого она не видит, не слышит и не чувствует ничего.  
_«Ты, верно, думаешь, что мертва? Ты хотела бы этого? Боюсь, Зависть не будет доволен, но если ты хорошо попросишь...»_  
Голос теперь тихий и вкрадчивый, и гораздо отчётливее его Нерия слышит песнь Зова, вновь зазвучавшую скорбным, стройным тысячегласным хором.  
Одержимый Инквизитор подходит к ней совсем близко — это понятно по запаху гнили и мерзким хлюпающим звукам.  
— Я хотел знать, каково это — обладать тем, кто беззащитен. Я пил кровь от крови моей, но ведь этого мало! Я жаждал познать, каково это — слиться с родной плотью. Она была так красива, так молода, я хотел её... желал страстно. Ты помешала, — говорит он хрипло, наматывая на кулак спутавшиеся волосы Нерии.  
Это не причиняет ей боли — больше просто уже невозможно. Что-то вязкое капает ей на щеку и стекает вниз, к шее.  
— Ну что, на этот раз ты всё-таки будешь сговорчивее, Героиня Ферелдена?   
Она не может заставить себя открыть глаза.  
— Вряд ли, — отвечает за неё тот голос, что столько месяцев жил лишь в её голове. Судя по странным звукам и шевелению сбоку, этот демон не побрезговал телом усмирённой, и теперь не вполне мёртвая Эвелина, встав со стола и прошлёпав босыми ногами по полу, оказалась сзади.  
— Ты ведь слышишь его, да? Слышишь тёмный зов преображения? Ты же знаешь, как он мучительно-страшен. Он может быть долгим. Нам ведь здесь так скучно — ты осталась одна...  
Эвелина-демон, видимо, опускается на колени — Нерия слышит шёпот у самого уха.  
— Всё зависит от твоих желаний. Уверен, что у тебя осталось хотя бы одно, — голос умолкает на мгновение и выдыхает: — умереть.  
Нерия больше не может думать. Сознание покидает её. Последнее, что она чувствует — чьи-то руки, смыкающиеся на её животе, последнее, что слышит:  
— Тебе просто нужно сказать, что _хочешь._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Эпилог, о котором говорится в описании — http://i.ytimg.com/vi/OpkEIqhRrPY/hqdefault.jpg  
> 2\. В цитадели Теринфаль присутствовали и отец и сын, но демон Зависти понял, что попытаться одержать отца будет гораздо проще, чем сына, схитрил, и получилось то, что получилось.


End file.
